Avada Kedavra
by MysticScribe
Summary: OS. C’était la bataille finale. Mes instructions étaient claires et je me les répétais inlassablement, comme une obsession depuis des mois, les gravant dans mon esprit en lettres de glace, les enfermant derrière d’innombrables portes...


_Ceci est un one-shot dans un style assez différent de ce que j'ai déjà écrit sur ce site. _

_Je l'ai écrit en apprenant la rumeur que le dernier mot de HP7 serait « cicatrice »._

_Pour les lecteurs de « Harry Potter et la prophétie perdue », mon autre fic, n'y voyez surtout pas des indices pour la fin de mon histoire! _

**

* * *

****Avada Kedavra**

Ce jour maudit où j'ai craché le premier des innombrables _Avada Kedavra _qui résonneraient pendant des heures dans cette plaine désolée où combattaient des centaines de sorciers, une décharge puissante et familière m'a foudroyé, me faisant presque tomber à genoux dans la boue.

Mes mains tremblaient lorsque j'ai abaissé ma baguette magique; j'ai vu sa chevelure blonde entourer son visage spectral comme un halo brillant alors qu'il basculait vers l'arrière, son expression reflétant la stupéfaction qu'il avait eu le temps d'éprouver en constant l'ampleur de ma trahison.

Le sang s'est retiré de mon visage et sous la puissance de mon incantation, j'ai cru devenir un Inferi, sans âme, sans volonté, se mouvant seulement par la force de ma haine. Tout ce qui me restait de chaleur m'a quitté définitivement : je suis devenu glace et hiver éternel. Je savais que je venais d'entrer dans les dernières minutes de ma vie. La marque gravée dans ma chair s'est réveillée brutalement, comme une morsure violente, lointaine réminiscence de la douleur qu'elle m'avait fait éprouver, presque vingt ans auparavant.

Je n'ai pu retenir un cri de terreur, un glapissement de peur. Je sentais déjà l'étau, de ses doigts glacés, se refermer sur mon esprit. J'ai essayé tout de suite de repousser les rideaux de ténèbres qui menaçaient de me faire baisser les paupières et j'ai bandé mes muscles pour rester debout. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait maintenant. Le jeu était fini. Ils seraient à mes trousses désormais et n'auraient de cesse que lorsque je serais étendu, les yeux ouverts, les bras en croix, le corps foudroyé par _l'Avada Kedavra_.

Mais mon impression de faiblesse s'est estompée quelque peu lorsque j'ai serré les dents sous la douleur et que j'ai cherché du regard les Aurors qui progressaient inexorablement vers la maison bancale au bout de ce champ où se semait la mort : j'essayais d'apercevoir une chevelure rousse, une chevelure rose, tout ce qui pourrait m'indiquer que Potter avait atteint son but.

Je reconnus Lupin qui plongeait au sol pour éviter un éclair bleu : je le vis répliquer, à plat ventre dans la boue, une longue flamme violette jaillissant de sa baguette magique et atteignant son adversaire en pleine poitrine. Comme s'il m'avait flairé, il a tourné la tête et nos yeux se sont croisés brièvement - je suis sûr qu'il m'a reconnu -mais je ne me suis pas arrêté. J'ai couru, tout en hoquetant un rire sauvage, triomphal, en constatant que ce…cette _monstruosité_ était capable de puiser en lui l'énergie de conjurer la magie noire comme le meilleur des Mangemorts si l'occasion se présentait.

Une fumée âcre montait du terrain boueux qui dégageait une odeur de décomposition; des corps tombaient devant moi et je les enjambais, tout tendu que j'étais vers mon but. C'était la bataille finale. Mes instructions étaient claires et je me les répétais inlassablement, comme une obsession depuis des mois, les gravant dans mon esprit en lettres de glace, les enfermant derrière d'innombrables portes…Mais ces murailles ne servaient plus à rien maintenant.

Je courais, convaincu d'apprécier pour la dernière fois l'adrénaline qui rend ivre de puissance, sentant déjà mes forces m'abandonner progressivement, titubant entre les éclairs violets, bleus et blancs qui zébraient l'air humide et lourd. J'ai vu du coin de l'œil Fol-Œil neutraliser deux Mangemorts, d'un seul coup de baguette. J'ai muré mon esprit pour ne pas me faire repérer. Mon temps était compté : je ne devais pas me faire repérer immédiatement. Je ne résisterais plus à un _Stupéfix_, désormais.

La deuxième fois que j'ai conjuré _l'Avada Kedavra_ fut étonnamment plus facile. Je savais quelles portes je devrais ouvrir pour permettre à ma magie de suivre son chemin destructeur. J'ai hurlé et j'ai visé en pleine figure. Elle s'est écroulée, s'effondrant sur elle-même comme une poupée de chiffon, ses vêtements flottant autour de son corps inerte comme un drapeau en berne. La douleur à mon bras est devenue intolérable.

Je suis tombé à genoux en tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Le poison de la marque des Ténèbres brouillait ma vue. Dans un brouillard qui devenait de plus en plus opaque, je vis Pettigrow s'avancer vers moi, son visage déformé par une rage triomphale, la baguette pointée vers mon visage ruisselant de sueur : « Traître !»

Il allait m'achever quand j'ai trouvé la force de pointer derrière lui : « Attention! » Alors qu'il se tournait, j'ai brisé les derniers liens possibles avec le monde de la magie : j'ai conjuré une troisième et dernière fois _l'Avada Kedavra_ alors qu'il avait le dos tourné et le rat est tombé, comme les autres.

J'ai relevé à grand peine la manche de ma tunique et j'ai vu l'encre noire qui migrait de la marque des Ténèbres en de longs serpents ondulants, cherchant à atteindre mes organes vitaux. Plus que quelques minutes maintenant, mais ma mission était accomplie. Le chemin était libre pour Potter, pourle Survivant, pour Celui qui Tuerait.

Je me suis étendu sur le sol, essayant de trouver un deuxième souffle, entendant les cris et les hurlements s'intensifier autour de moi, des rires déments et des cris déchirants.

Soudain, au-dessus de moi, j'ai distingué deux yeux verts, brillants. Le visage s'est rapproché de moi et j'ai vu le sang sur son front, la mâchoire volontaire, la cicatrice qui saignait, et des yeux, des yeux… qui n'étaient plus ceux de Lily, qui étaient maintenant les siens, avec leur douleur, leurs désillusions, leurs deuils...J'ai essayé de parler, mais Potter a dit simplement :

- Il est mort.

J'ai avalé convulsivement ma salive, hoquetant, le froid de la mort engourdissant enfin mes membres. J'ai réussi à lever une main vers lui. Après un premier mouvement de recul, Potter a compris : il s'est incliné vers moi afin que je puisse pour la première et la dernière fois de ma vie, du bout de mes doigts tremblants effleurer le symbole de mes tourments, de mes regrets, sa cicatrice.


End file.
